rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo McKinley
Dr. Cosmo McKinley (real name: unknown) is a character actor who, along with his sister Nation McKinley, pose as doctors in DTV's "Dentonvale". He is a major character in ''Shock Treatment'', portrayed by Richard O'Brien in the 1981 film, and by Adam Rhys-Davies in the 2015 musical. Biography Cosmo McKinley is not this individual's true name, as he and his "sister" Nation are character actors of European descent, and are not real authentic doctors of mental health. He and Nation were brought from Eruope to DTV by Bert Schnick. There is a theory that Cosmo and Nation are infact Riff Raff and Magenta, back on Earth to once again torment Brad and Janet. Shock Treatment After Janet is influenced to have her husband treated for his declining mentality, Cosmo McKinley and his sister Nation welcome Brad into their care at "Dentonvale", a soap opera centered around a mental hospital. Despite Brad's objections to being treated for mental illness, the McKinleys have him drugged, gagged, and bound to a chair in the Terminal Ward of the hospital. Cosmo also asks Janet to sign a contract permitting them to have Brad permanently committed, but before Janet can sign the papers, Nurse Ansalong tells her to wait a day, to give her time to make up her mind and sleep on it. Cosmo and his sister Nation are informed by Bert Schnick that the financing for their show has been taken over by Farley Flavors, and for their show to continue airing on DTV, the McKinley's must act as the mouthpieces for Farley's new pop psychology movement, a new TV reality/talk show program titled "Faith Factory". The McKinleys are reluctant at first, but are quickly taken in by a persuasive videotape. On orders from Farley, the Mckinley's also agree to recruit Janet to be the face of the new show ("Farley's Song"). After that, Cosmo and Nation get Janet to move in to "Dentonvale", promising her that the life of a television star will heal her relationship with Brad ("Lullaby"). In reality, Farley is obsessed with Janet and plans on kicking Brad out of the picture so he can seduce her during the "Faith Factory" premier. Although they have Janet in tow, there is still a constant nagging to see Brad. While in the dressing room, after telling Janet of her potential for stardom, Cosmo quickly designs her a new black dress and gives her a makeover ("Little Black Dress"). With her new makeover as "Miss Mental Health", Janet transforms into an overnight sensation. However, the fame goes to her head and she forgets about repairing her marriage with Brad ("Me of Me"). While visiting Brad in the Terminal Ward, Janet's parents question Cosmo, his sister, and the rest of the Dentonvale staff on how they can help his sickness. The McKinleys demonstrate their expert abilities by "curing" Bert Schnick's blindness with shock treatment ("Shock Treatment"). The Weises are completely taken in, but Janet begins to slip back to reality, so the McKinleys begin giving her drugs to keep her manageable, but she begins to have visions and dream sequences ("Looking for Trade"). As the premier of "Faith Factory" comes closer, Cosmo, his sister, the rest of the Dentonvale staff, Ralph Hapschatt, Macy Struthers, and the Weisses embrace their new TV roles by dressing up in white doctor and nurse uniforms and singing about their new images ("Look What I Did to My Id"). At the "Faith Factory" premier, Cosmo and his sister watch as Brad, Betty, and Judge Wright crash through the set wall disrupting the entire premier, Brad confronting his brother Farley ("Duel Duet"), Janet snapping back to reality and getting shunned from the stage with the others, and Macy Struthers replacing Janet as "Miss Mental Health". As Janet, Brad, and the others flee the studio ("Anyhow, Anyhow"), the McKinleys and Farley celebrate after committing the entire DTV studio audience to the Terminal Ward at "Dentonvale" as part of the psychological program of "Faith Factory" ("Denton U.S.A. reprise"). Music has solos in: *Lullaby *Little Black Dress *Shock Treatment *Look What I Did To My Id sings as company (chorus) in: *Farley's Song (with Farley, Nation, Ricky, and Ansalong) *Denton, U.S.A. (reprise) Notes *It is widely speculated amongst fans that he is actually Riff Raff in disguise, with Nation being Magenta. Category:Male Characters